George Makemnoit
|} George Makemnoit is a 2018-introduced all around character. He is part of The Light Princess as the next Princess Makemnoit, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side. He wants his own story, one that is dissimilar to other villains or better yet, one where he isn't a villain period. Character Personality George is actually rather shy and reserved for a future villain. Yet at the same time, he is free spirited and opinionated. For reasons like this and many others, he finds himself confusing. 'How can so many aspects of my personality be so contradictory?' he sometimes asks himself. He also doesn't get upset when he is not invited for something, and he feels that that makes him a complete weirdo. Rather than attend a party, he would hang out with his closest friends or find something else to do. In his class, George is one of the least excited for his story. He feels that it's pointless and just an evil fairy wannabe. He doesn't like it when others tell him that, though. Part of the reason is because he doesn't want others to rub it in. The other part of the reason is just the fact that he doesn't want to be that at all. What George wants from his life is being able to be a good person. While he has a chance, due to the Storybook of Legends being destroyed while he was in his first year, he already lived a part of his story. He already cursed the future Light Princess, Lilly Weightless, a burden that he is very unhappy with carrying. Besides this, George is a sensible person who is able to maintain a calm demeanor. He enjoys activities such as researching and playing the flute. Perhaps the reason that he remains calm, despite his circumstances, is that he meditates, which he read how to do properly in a book. He has dark magic, but he keeps away from using it. He doesn't actually like having it, mostly because it can only do evil, and it gives them another reason to see him as a generic villain. Despite doing nothing to help his social life, George doesn't completely shy away from people. He is always willing to help anyone in need, as he feels it is the right thing to do. It is also how he has friends in the first place. To them, he is very kind and is considered the responsible one, always keeping them grounded and out of trouble. His one crush is Hoi, whom he is comfortable and normal around, but he does blush sometimes. Appearance George has a light skin tone and blue eyes. He has dark brown hair that extends no longer than just below his ears. He wears the tips of it in large spikes, and also sports spiky bangs. He wears natural looking make up. He normally wears green, black, gray, and light blue in his outfits. Fairy tale – The Light Princess How the Story Goes In The Light Princess, a king invited everyone to his daughter's christening, except for his evil sister Princess Makemnoit. She retaliated by placing a curse on the baby princess, one where she has no gravity. Every time she ascended into the air, someone had to pull her down. She grew up a happy person who could never cry, and she had taken a liking to swimming, the only time when she regained her gravity. The people believed that if she could ever cry, the curse would break. One day, a prince seeking a princess came across her while she was swimming. Believing that she was drowning, the prince "rescued" her, only to find that she was in no danger. He fell in love very fast and placed her back in the water on her command. Over time, the prince learned how the princess's gravity works, and was disappointed by not being able to marry her as she was on land. Meanwhile, Princess Makemnoit discovered the princess's love of the lake and tried to drain it. As a result, water everywhere was completely dried up. It was soon discovered that a living man could block the hole the water was draining from. He would die doing it, but the water supply would return. The prince volunteered, so long as the princess was there with him. As the lake regained its water, the princess saved his life by taking him to the nurse. He survived, causing her to fall to the floor and cry for the first time in her life. After she learned how to walk, they married and lived happily ever after. As for Princess Makemnoit, the water drowned her and her house. How does George Makemnoit come into it? Princess Makemnoit survived the water so that she could continue the tale. Her son is George, who is destined to repeat her role. He feels that he is forced to commit to the rest of the story, which started when he (against his will) cursed Lilly Weightless to lose her gravity when they were very young. Relationships Family George's parents are Princess Makemnoit and an unknown father. Friends Details coming soon... Romance George has never been in a relationship, but he has a secret crush on his childhood friend, Hoi Chi.Ke. He has a feeling that his feelings are returned, but he is nervous about saying something. If he doesn't do it right, their friendship just might not be the same, since romance can change that. He just hopes that it doesn't have to. Enemies At the moment, George doesn't have any real enemies. Outfits Casual: George wears a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it that is colored light blue with a gray outline. Over it is a green jacket with one light blue lightning bolt on each shoulder, and one on each side of the bottom of the opening. The latter ones have a green outline that matches the jacket. Underneath it is a pair of gray jeans, white socks, and green sneakers. George also wears a light blue tiara with a black base. Trivia * George's birthday is on June 12th. His star sign is Gemini and his birthstone is pearl. * George's name comes from George MacDonald, the author of The Light Princess. Quotes * "I am not an evil fairy wannabe! Why do you keep thinking so?" * "Just know that I never use magic!" * "If anyone needs me, I'll be reading in my dorm." Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:PearlStarLight Category:The Light Princess